That fanfiction with the pink hair prank
by isayironicthings
Summary: In which Hades and Persephone have yet another lover's... joke. Oneshot.


**I wrote this awhile ago, actually. It's a bit different than my other ones. Set before The Null day and after So many things… which is actually incomplete but haha we all know how the story goes, okay? Yeah. Let's just pretend for a moment also that Hades naturally has white hair by dyes it to seem more 2edgy4u and less elsa the snow Queen. Not that he'd know what that is.**

 **This is a modern AU of my own story of Hades and Persephone sort of, umm yeah it's kind of far fetched, I guess? Not the other ones were AUs too… just don't question it.**

 **Enjoy.**

"I just don't get why you won't have sex with me," he said one day. They where both in the throne room, just kind of being there, waiting for more souls to come. Persephone was sitting next to him, half-hazardly draped across the throne. Hades was slumped over with his hand supporting his head.

"Well Part of it could be because you kidnapped me and forced me to marry you.." she said, ticked off.

"I thought you would love me by now.." he said "I mean, I DID offer you power, riches, love, pleasure, etc."

"Yes but you also forced me down here, into a marriage, and in bed with you"

"Still though! There are SO MANY daughters that are forced into wedlock! It's not like _you_ have it so much worse than them.."

" _I_ am a goddess of spring! I don't _belong_ here!" She raised her voice

"Yeah? Well not anymore you're not! You're the queen of the Underworld now! It's time to FACE that fact! You are always going to be here! So it's no use fighting it!" he yelled, "Just be glad you get to go home for half the year! I'm stuck in this hellhole all the time!"

"Yeah well I'm glad I do! Because then I don't have to see your ugly face!" she screamed. Then she gathered her skirts and ran out of the throne room, leaving her husband to curse under his breath.

"Stupid Hades, thinking I'd love him after what he did to me!" she said quietly, seething down the halls to her chambers.

She quickly changed into her nightgown and went to bed.

"shit," he said quietly , watching her leave. He didn't mean to make her upset, although it was kind of a dick move, as if she'd like to make love with _him_ anyways. He fucking kidnapped her and _raped_ her! Of course, she did say that she didn't mind it later on, probably because she knew why they had to, but still. Despite her saying that, he still felt guilty. It was just that he loved her so much and didn't want to lose her. It was late, so she'd probably gone to bed. He contemplated going into her chambers to apologize. No, he thought, it would probably make the matter worse. After all, who would want someone who's violated them to wake them up in the middle of the night? Sighing, he got up walked away too, his cloak billowing behind him.

 **...**

Persephone woke the next morning feeling tired and disoriented. Rubbing her eyes, she recalled the events of last night. After the fight she'd had a hard time getting to sleep, she tossed and turned for hours with no help. Groggily, she got up and got ready for the day. She still felt guilty for last night, after all he only wanted her love, and he did all that he could for her to stay with him. It would only be natural to… No. He should respect her decision on this matter. However, she shouldn't have snapped at him. She'll give him that much. Worried, she put on her shoes and went to go find him to apologize. Fortunately, she knew most of his schedule, so she knew that he would around now be in his room getting ready to go judge souls. So she went over to it [he was just across from her] and knocked. Not getting an answer, she opened the door, expecting to see him in bed or already gone out and his bed made. Upon entering, the first thing she noticed was that the vase full of dead flowers he usually kept on top of his bookshelf was still intact. The next thing she noticed was that basically nothing else was. All the books from the shelf, papers from his desk, even the paintings on the walls were slightly askew. Worried, she looked around his room for a reason for this disaster, only to find the god himself passed out on the floor of his bathroom. In his hand were several bottles of pills, all open. He was without his cloak and his long-sleeved shirt was riding up and there was drool on the side of his mouth, which was open. She knelt down beside him, worried that she may have caused this and if he was hurt [of course not, he was a god]. She poked him a couple times and rested his head on her lap. Worriedly, she stroked his white hair before a thought came to her mind. Deviously, she went into her bathroom to get the pink hair dye.

…

Hades woke up a few hours later with a severe headache and pastel pink hair. At first he barely noticed it, only sensing something was off when he looked in the mirror. Upon further inspection, he realized that it was actually not its usual shade of nothing, but rather a quite light shade of pink-his wife's favorite color. Groaning, he let go of the counter and nearly fell down. Luckily, he managed to find his balance and stumble to the bed instead. In pain and utterly disoriented, he almost missed the opening and closing of the door to his room, or the soft footsteps coming to his side. His wife sat down on the bed next to where he was face planted into. She carefully lifted his head and placed it on her chest. He smiled and adjusted himself more comfortably on her.

"sweetie, I'm sorry for yelling at you," she said, "I just feel a bit homesick sometimes, that's all. I really shouldn't have snapped at you" she cooed. They laid down with his head still on his chest.

"only a few people died today for you to judge, Thanatos wouldn't let me do it for you because I'm not good at it." She said softly. "It's almost 5 pm, you've been out for quite a while. Don't worry about work today; I'm sure you can't handle doing anything right now anyways."

"I'm sry aboot yelling, I loov yoo,," he slurred. She merely stroked his back.

"don't worry about it, you can apologize later. I'm not mad at you." She replied. Then they both fell asleep.

…

The first thing Hades felt before he opened his eyes was a hand resting on his back. Then when he opened his eyes re noticed that his headache had gotten a lot better. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying-and drooling-on his wife's breasts. At first he wondered how they got like this, her voluntarily touching him and all. Then he vaguely remembered her coming in, lying with him, apologizing-and the pink hair. Alert, he moved his head a bit to notice his sleeping wife underneath him. Not wanting to disturb her, he carefully got up out of her grasp. He then ran to the bathroom to throw up.

After spilling his guts into the toilet bowl, he rinsed his mouth out with water and saw himself in the mirror. Darn, his pink hair wasn't just a dream. He actually had quite pink hair. It was brighter than he'd remembered, too. Suddenly, it all made sense. Her coming in, being so nice, it was just to make him not be as mad at her for dying his hair! Of course, it had worked…

Sighing, he came out of the bathroom to see his wife herself barely awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Hello." He said

"Hello," she responded meekly, still tired.

"so," he said, treading carefully "It seems like something happened to my hair when I wasn't conscious…" suddenly, her eyes grew wide open.

"uh-uh- I'm s-sorry, I just.." she stammered, afraid. She sat up and looked at him. "Please don't be mad,"

"I'm not mad," he responded. "But… why?"

"Because, uh, I just wanted to play a prank on you. Maybe you'd think twice before passing out again. " she responded.

"Ugh, what will I ever do with you?" he responded fondly, smiling. He smiled back and he went over to hug her. "But, is this dye permanent?"

she shook her head.

"No, but you'll have to let it fade over time." She answered. He groaned

"Great, I'll be looking like a teenage girl for a while then, huh.." he rolled his eyes. Then he looked at Persephone and smiled.

"I love you though. And, I'm very sorry for maybe pressuring you into something you don't want to do, it is your body, and I can't force you to have feelings for me," he apologized. Then he got down on a knee. "And I will do anything to make it up to you," he said, looking up at her. She giggled at said

"Well, there is _something_ you could do…" she replied.


End file.
